


【止鼬】女仆的任务报告

by SDRKepler



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler
Summary: 止鼬，含有带卡任务中的女仆鼬，和事后在止水面前掉马的故事鼬是男的，但是使用变身术潜入女仆咖啡厅执行任务，同时还有斯坎儿出没
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	【止鼬】女仆的任务报告

**Author's Note:**

> 带土是弯的，止水也是弯的，但是带卡和止鼬这两对之间相互不知情。  
> 本文发生时带卡已经在一起，止鼬还处在暧昧期，鼬知道止水喜欢男人，但是带卡二人不知此事。  
> 两个看起来是直男的弯仔去女仆咖啡店的故事。

鼬不是会把工作堆到最后一刻的人。每次出任务鼬都会当日完成当日的纸面记录，避免在最后一天绞尽脑汁回忆任务细节。

小队出任务的休息间隙，队友们有的戴着面具假寐，有的轮值放风，鼬则会盘腿坐在树旁，用毛笔蘸着便携的墨囊，在队友敬佩甚至有些异议的眼光中奋笔疾书。

“及时梳理任务细节，对接下来的任务帮助很大。”

鼬这样向队友解释。伙伴们的面具后传来阵阵赞叹声。

“鼬前辈这么厉害，在琐碎的事情上这么讲究，不会拖累自己吗？”，天藏质疑到。

“在力量相当的状况下，思考和观察是左右战局的王牌。”，鼬这样真诚地辩解。

\----

_尤其是在瞬息万变的潜入中，应当更加敏锐。_ 鼬坐在咖啡厅的员工休息室里，一边噘嘴顶着晃悠悠的圆珠笔，一边这样想着——这是从共事的女仆同伴身上学来的小动作。

这里是一家女仆咖啡厅，门店里年轻可爱的女招待身着女仆装，一对一招待光顾的客人。

鼬并不是第一次接受变装成女性的任务，变装甚至是暗部的必修课，在完成任务面前，忍者不需要感到额外的廉耻。

这次变装潜入，是为了抓捕一名多次盗取高层资料库的佣兵，对方也是身怀绝技的高手，因其不依赖查克拉的易容本领，已经逃脱过多次，任何疏漏都会前功尽弃。因此，心细如发、又有写轮眼视力的鼬责无旁贷地接下了这个任务。每天游走在生死线上的佣兵，有喜欢来女仆咖啡厅消解压力的爱好也无可厚非。

任务前经过数日的训练，他已经能够维持一整天在变身术的状态。 _不过，卡卡西那家伙的“造型指导”，真的靠谱吗...._ 鼬盯着休息室的镜子中的自己，几乎完全保留了原本的发型和脸型，只是泪沟变得浅浅的。鼬忍不住想揉揉眼睛，但又忍不住多看了两眼自己变细了很多的手腕，和还没来得及熟悉的柔软胸部。

即使在平时，鼬也没有什么观察女性裸体的机会，他花了很多精力模仿女孩子的动作，熟悉变身术下的另一个身体。

休息室掩着的帘子外面传来一阵呼声，鼬走近伸手掀开一条小缝，原来是一个女仆没注意把饮料泼到了客人身上，一边手忙脚乱地为客人擦拭，一边弯下腰道歉，白晃晃的胸部几乎要从低胸的女仆制服里蹦出来。

_前辈真聪明啊，露出胸部讨得客人的原谅，咖啡厅禁止顾客主动接触女仆，因此也无需顾虑非礼的男子。_ 鼬若有所思地放下掀着帘子的手，往口袋里的本子上记了一笔。

_练习一下吧。_ 鼬把本子和笔放进了口袋，回到自己的化妆台前，学着刚刚那位女仆的样子，双手指尖抵在一起，微微俯下身体，作出了有些困扰的表情。看着镜子中的自己，鼬有些脸红。

_不要紧，脸红看起来会更自然。_ 鼬这样想着，摸了摸自己的脸颊。

\----

止水望着女仆咖啡厅浮夸的招牌，有些抗拒的咽了口口水。旁边的带土，他辈分上的小叔，一巴掌狠狠地拍在止水的背上，止水被自己的口水呛到丢人地在招牌面前咳嗽了半天。

“这种地方，怎么看都不像正派人士回来的场所吧。”，止水悻悻地摸了摸警卫队的臂章，要是被别人看到警卫队长光顾这种地方......

“卡卡西那家伙极力推荐这家，我这不，带我的好侄儿来见见世面。”，带土龇牙，故意在“好侄儿”三个字上加了重音，随即伸手揽住止水的脖子，凑在对方耳边小声说到，“以后你小叔当火影了，可就不好来这种地方了哦”。

“不...还是...不用了...”，止水推搡着拉着他往店里走的带土，一句我喜欢男人挂在嘴边犹犹豫豫不知该不该说。

“啧，大老爷们这都不敢？”，带土使用激将法，但止水就像怎么拉都拉不走的秋田犬一般，于是.....带土空闲着的另一只手掀开蒙着眼睛的护额。

“神威！”

一阵天旋地转，两人跌坐在女仆咖啡厅的卡座里，旁边是薄纱装饰的玻璃窗，景致正好。趁着止水扶着桌子干呕的时候，带土确认了卡座号牌，正是他那个白毛小学同学说“无论如何都要试试的”那个编号。

“欢迎回来，主人~”

站在卡座旁边的女仆似乎被忽然出现的二人吓了一跳，但很快回到了业务中的状态。

面前这位女仆有着一头棕色的短发，涂着成熟的紫色的眼影，唇边还有一颗小痣，声音懒懒的，有种说不出来的性感。女仆提着裙子向带土行礼，眼神似笑非笑，“我就是负责招待您的女仆，斯坎儿。”

斯坎儿的眼神游移到旁边一脸懵逼的止水身上，“您似乎也是第一次来这里，如果不太清楚要指定谁的话，就为您指定一位新晋的优秀女仆吧。”，斯坎儿温柔地笑着，眼睛弯成一条缝。

止水硬着头皮答应了，顺便偷偷瞄了瞄自己那个盯着斯坎儿看直了眼的小叔。

\----

斯坎儿把脑袋探进来的时候，鼬正在对着镜子练习女仆招待的业务台词。鼬才新来没几天，还没什么客人会指定她，多数时候靠前辈斯坎儿带她，或者作为斯坎儿招待客人的助手。

斯坎儿告诉鼬有人指定她后，又回去招待那位蒙着一只眼睛的宇智波先生了。

鼬一只脚踩上凳子，紧了紧束在腿根用来携带武器的绑带，随后放下腿来，鞋尖在地上点了点，对着镜子摆出亲切的微笑，掀开帘子走出了休息室。

鼬从道具台随意拿了些和客人互动用的猫耳夹，游戏纸牌和贴纸，从后厨窗口收理好客人点的饮品材料，一起用盘子端着送来了斯坎儿负责的卡座。

鼬看到卡座里坐着的，一脸生无可恋的止水，和视线黏在斯坎儿身上根本挪不开的带土，不禁在心里默默扶额。自己的变装细致入微，即使是暗部小队的人也不一定能察觉，只要他们不贸然使用写轮眼，自己就不会露馅——没错，变装化身的破绽在于会被写轮眼看破——这也是拥有写轮眼的鼬接下任务的原因。 _但是...止水他不是只喜欢男的吗...难道带土不知道？_

斯坎儿已经在带着顾客做一些进入氛围的小游戏，带土一脸被吃得死死的纯情大老爷们的模样，和斯坎儿你拍一我拍一不亦乐乎，旁边的止水倒是撑着脑袋看着自己魂飞天外的小叔。

“欢迎回家，主人！我是您的女仆，小柚。”，鼬把餐盘放在桌台上，提起裙边向止水行礼， _如果比另一位女仆晚到，应当流露出做错事的内疚表情，这样等待的顾客就不会有怨言_ ，鼬回忆着本子上的笔记，向自己的客人，当然也就是自己的远房表哥兼挚友止水，做出了刚刚在休息室练习过的，十指相触微微蹙眉的表情，“没有及时侍奉主人，请主人不要责罚。”

有些出乎鼬的意料，止水对着自己露出了惊讶的眼神，睁大了眼睛，瞳仁微微颤动着。鼬不是没有见过止水这般眼神，他和止水实际上已经是暧昧中的一对儿。鼬一边业务性地歪了歪脑袋，摆出一副因为顾客的眼神而害羞的模样，心里却有些不爽，即使令止水看直了眼的女性是任务中的自己。

“小柚还在见习中，这位主人，这样盯着小柚，她可会害羞的。”，斯坎儿及时为鼬解围，一边开始娴熟地用量杯向调酒壶中加入果汁和基酒，鼬也很快反应过来，开始准备止水的饮料。

女仆在主人面前现场调制的“摇摇晃晃特饮”是女仆咖啡厅的特色之一，女仆或潇洒地、或干练地、或羞赧地在顾客面前调制，和顾客一同念着“女仆魔法”咒语，有些羞耻play但又可爱度爆表地完成饮品制作。就如现在的卡座内一般......

女仆和客人都戴上了猫耳的头饰，客人两手握拳举在胸前作猫爪状，女仆则双手持着调酒壶。

“shaka~ shaka~”

两位女仆随着咒语的节奏摇晃着调酒壶。斯坎儿游刃有余地和带土眼神接触，唇角的小痣随着斯坎儿说话越发生动，手上shake也是不紧不慢的，仿佛在慢慢享受着客人的反应。旁边的鼬，哦不，小柚，虽然手上shake的动作更加到位，但是眼神却游移地厉害，每每和止水的眼神相接触，就会红着脸转移视线，似乎在通过更专注地shake来减轻自己的羞涩。

“fuya~ fuya~”

止水注意到女仆躲闪的视线，自己也有些害羞，便低下头去，没想却正好看着女仆短裙下露出的修长双腿。小柚穿了双浅口的高跟鞋，应该是为了服务员奔走更方便，鞋跟没有很夸张，但是却衬得裸露在外面的双腿更加修长，膝盖随着小柚shake的动作一点一点，十分可爱。斯坎儿则穿了性感的黑丝长袜，从绝对领域看去，黑色的袜带更箍显了肉感。止水正人君子自觉盯着女仆的腿看有些不好，于是悄悄瞟了瞟旁边的带土，带土或许觉得大老爷们学猫有些丢人，脸上充满抗拒且享受的神情，仿佛迫于斯坎儿的要求一般，很配合地念着“女仆咒语”。

“moe！”

斯坎儿示意带土拿起玻璃杯，一手持盖子半掩住调酒壶里的冰块，一手持瓶身让橘色的酒液尽数落入杯中，做这些的时候，斯坎儿的眼神没有停止和带土露骨的接触，带土仿佛被威慑住一般，咽了口口水。调酒壶已经倒空了，带土也没反应过来，直到斯坎儿往带土的杯子里丢了颗樱桃，才恍若梦醒一般回过神。

正在幸灾乐祸偷看带土的止水，忽然被冰凉的调酒壶戳了额头，自己的饮料已经倒好了放在桌上，小柚一手插腰一手拿着空了的调酒壶，眉头皱在一起，嗔怒的乌黑眼睛正看着自己，为了和自己平视，小柚不得不俯下身来，丰满的胸衬得低领的衣料摇摇欲坠，止水看着小柚也不是，但是面对女仆的嗔怪又不好忽视。“主人的饮料已经好了，是和主人相配的蓝色哦~”，止水却有些走神。 _鼬生气的时候，也会这样气鼓鼓地戳我的额头..._ 一边思念着出任务的鼬，一边面对着任务中的恋人的胸部非礼勿视。

被无法进入状态的顾客忽视，是女仆业务中常见的情况，娴熟的女仆会更巧妙地引导客人，但鼬只是作为见习女仆在此处潜伏，如果客人不给面子，他也就敷衍了事，并抓紧机会观察旁边卡座的客人。

忽然有人夺门而出，鼬的精神立刻紧绷，进入了战斗状态。余光瞥见那人的背影，大抵是认出了自己面前这位警卫队队长的目标，鼬懊恼地啧声，一边在脑中规划追击路线，一边撩起裙边从腿根的绑带包上抽出几苦无夹在指间。若是任务失败，数天的潜伏又要白费，下次目标只会更难追踪。鼬毫不犹豫地掷出了手上的钢制调酒壶，随着清脆的玻璃声，调酒壶在窗上砸出了一个小洞，但这已足够.....

电光火石间，鼬咬住刚拿出来的查克拉封符，一脚踩上了面前的吧台，鞋跟和大理石台面发出清脆的声音，用刚刚空出的那只手从伸过止水耳侧，按住止水背后的沙发借力，纵身一跃，用身侧一击撞碎了止水背后的玻璃窗。踩上窗外地面后，鼬有些于心不忍、亦或是出于想把平时爱戏弄他的止水反将一军的心理，鬼使神差地对止水说了句，“我是内轮柚子，下次来我会赔偿你的，抱歉！”，鼬痛快地在心里想着， _赔偿才不会的，明天“柚子”小姐就会从这里消失。_

带土和止水两人为突如其来的事态所震惊，但是斯坎儿却似乎很快就明白了情况，盯着柚的背影带有兴味地笑了笑。

鼬随即一个查克拉冲刺，消失在了止水的视野间。止水震惊地看着刚刚柚子站过的地方，很快回过神来，从兜里掏出警卫队的臂章，囫囵戴上，开始疏导店内慌乱的人群。

（小K：队 长 就 地 执 法）

等店内的顾客离开得差不多了，女仆们开始三三两两地料理杂乱的店内。止水回到带土身边时，带土正慌乱地把手拢在斯坎儿的小臂周围，血顺着女仆的小臂划落下来，地上那一大片沾血的玻璃想必就是罪魁祸首。原是鼬破窗而出后，在带土背后摇摇欲坠的窗顶玻璃掉下来的一瞬间，斯坎儿扑过来护住了他。带土虽一脸想要训人的模样，但是眼泪却在眼眶里打转。带土一边用医疗忍术给斯坎儿止血，一边一脸凶相地憋住泪水。斯坎儿倒是一点没被吓到的样子，反而摸着带土的头发柔声细语地安慰。

被这突如其来的变故一吓，带土一反常态地丢了魂似的，止水心里也有些被那个柚子小姐吊着，两人回到族地就默默各自到住处了。

\----

第二天天藏跟止水报信，说鼬队长归队了。 _但是小鼬却迟迟没有来见自己_ ，这让止水心里很是失落，于是决定去看看小鼬。小柚小姐的事情，止水在心里盘算了很久，不知该如何和鼬提起，关于那个小柚是谁，止水心里不是没有自己的想法。

在那个叫小柚的女仆踩上桌台，从止水的头顶跳出窗子的一瞬间，止水看到了......飞扬的女仆裙下的裙底。夏令时期女仆咖啡厅的制服主打性感风，勉勉强强盖过大腿，为了完全把忍具包藏在裙子下，包裹的系带只能紧紧地勒在大腿根部，在小柚白色的底裤旁的大腿内侧，有一颗小痣。

止水躺在床上，听着燥人的蝉鸣，翻来覆去不是滋味，于是批了衣裳跳出窗外。

月光照在鼬宁静的睡颜上，一个人的影子出现，把鼬的脸庞掩罩其中，止水蹲在鼬床边的窗子上。相似的发型，乌黑的眼珠，认真又有些和身份脱线的举止，那个心底跳动的答案正呼之欲出。

止水轻手轻脚落到鼬的床上，手伸进薄薄的被单下，顺着鼬的膝盖向上摸去。鼬被止水的动作惊醒来，但止水毫不介意，鼬心觉不对，伸手要阻止对方作乱的手，但止水比睡意朦胧的鼬更快一步，把鼬的手按在胸前。见鼬醒来止水也不想隐藏自己的意图，掀开被单一把把鼬的裤管掀到了大腿根，因为束着忍具包还在泛红的箍痕上，一颗小小的痣，答案随着鼬抵抗的动作越发昭然若揭。

止水凑在鼬的耳边，压低了身边，“柚子小姐，你准备怎么赔偿我呢。”

被压在身下的鼬羞愤地挪开了眼，转头拒绝和止水对视，止水有些用力地捏住了鼬的下巴让他面对自己，鼬正欲迎接对方的责备或是质疑，没想却对上了一个炽热的吻。鼬在心里叹了口气，一边在绞尽脑汁回忆是哪里出了纰漏，一边轻轻挣脱了被禁锢的双手，揽住止水的脖子，加深了这个吻。

\----

次日，鼬在要上交的任务报告上加了一笔。

_伪装的低易容度会造成被熟人辨识的风险，应当尽量摒弃忍者变身术前的特征。本次任务虽未失败，但潜伏期间仍被警卫队队长识破。为本人之纰漏，应引以为鉴_ 。

【止鼬篇 END】


End file.
